


what the hell are you doing on the bathroom floor at 3 am?

by skullnutz



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Self-Indulgent, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: Jake's sick. Charming helps him feel a little better.
Relationships: Jacob Grimm/Prince Charming (The Sisters Grimm)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	what the hell are you doing on the bathroom floor at 3 am?

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "What the hell are you doing on the bathroom floor at 3 am?"  
> This takes place sometime while Charming is staying at the Grimm's house. Enjoy!

"What the hell are you doing on the bathroom floor at 3 am?" a voice asked. Jake turned his head, and realized that it was Charming. He let out a small groan and slid against the wall. He rubbed his eyes, which felt horrible from a mix of allergies, stomach bug, and lack of sleep. 

"Sick," Jake replied. Charming's face melded into a look of worry and he sat down beside the Grimm. He put his hand to the other man's forehead and instantly pulled it back. Jake was burning up. 

Jake lurched forward, his esophagus burning. Charming stood up, trying to find a hair tie. Jake's hair had grown a bit, and he didn't want him getting vomit in his hair. Once he found what he was looking for, he sat back down beside Jake and tied his hair into a small ponytail. 

"Thanks," Jake mumbled. Charming gave him a small smile, and stood back up. 

"You need to get some rest," Charming said, offering his hand to the Grimm. Jake shot the other man a quizzical look. "You barely stand by yourself," Charming explained, and Jake grabbed his hand. Charming pulled him up, and the two walked down to the living room. 

"You can stay on the couch for tonight," Charming said, piling a few blankets on top of Jake. 

"What about you?" Jake asked. 

"Someone has to take care of you. Now, I'm going to see if Relda has any canned soup," Charming replied, quickly exiting the room. Jake slowly drifted off to sleep, already feeling a tad better.

Around thirty minutes later, Charming returned to the living room with a bowl full of chicken noodle soup. He sat the soup on a stack of books, and gently shook Jake awake. Jake groaned, but gave Charming a smile. Charming sat on the edge of the couch, and spoon-fed Jake the soup. 

"I can feed myself y'know," Jake mumbled. 

"Really? Your arms are stuck under five layers of quilts and blankets," Charming replied, which got a laugh out of Jake. After a while of sitting in silence, the soup was gone. Charming stood, and headed back towards the kitchen to put the bowl away. 

When Charming came back, Jake was once again sound asleep. Charming pushed a loose strand of hair behind the blond's ear and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He had another blanket to the pile that was covering Jake. He sat down in the arm chair and soon drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Prompts for other fics are heavily encouraged!!!


End file.
